callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Bomber
The Stealth Bomber featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen only in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Using the killstreak calls in a B-2 Spirit that delivers a carpet-bombing run over the map. Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. In addition, there is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2; it clearly stands out. Additionally, some players may hear the Stealth Bomber coming and have time run for cover, because when the Stealth Bomber comes, it makes a quite loud noise, especially for the players wearing a headset. Usage The Stealth Bomber is a killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Requiring 9 consecutive kills (or 8 with Hardline on), it is unlike a Precision Airstrike in that the bomber does not show up on enemy radar. If a player is in a protected position within ground zero (area of impact), they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty, shaking vision, and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. Like the Precision Airstrike, the direction from which the Stealth Bomber comes from can be controlled. Its bombing radius makes it great for maps like Wasteland with large amounts of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs can cover the whole area of Rust. Its effectiveness is increased if a UAV is available to reveal the positions of enemies on a map. The Stealth Bomber's effectiveness varies depending on the map. On short, narrow maps a well placed strike can cover an entire battlefield killing everyone outdoors. However, on larger maps the Bomber is typically much less effective than a Pave Low, another 9-killstreak reward. In most situations the Stealth Bomber will manage to get only one or two kills, and can not get more kills than there are players on the other team. The Pave Low will usually kill more enemies than the Stealth Bomber, and can easily score more kills than there are players on the other team. The only real advantage the Stealth Bomber has over the Pave Low is that it can be called in quickly (but not as fast as the Precision Airstrike, giving enemies time to take cover), gets the needed kills faster, and cannot be destroyed (though it stops dropping its payload if the enemy calls an EMP the moment it arrives on the map). When aiming the Stealth Bomber, the best location is to aim at the edge of the map with the arrow pointed across the map. The bombing itself starts wherever the player aims the reticle and covers the remainder of the map in front of it. If you aim for the middle of the map half of the map will remain unbombed. Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Stealth Bomber killstreak in action *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. It is only announced to friendlies as an airstrike. *Since the killstreak is above 8 kills, the announcement in the top-right showing the player's callsign and the message "Stealth Bomber" shows only for the team calling it in - and of course, not in Hardcore. *Despite it being a Stealth Bomber, it can be heard long before it arrives. This can give the enemy team warning and a chance to get indoors before the bomber drops its payload, and might be explained by the unrealistically low altitude of the plane in-game. *Despite some claims, it is impossible to down a Stealth Bomber, as Predator Missiles will always explode on top of the plane as if it were invincible, and similar to the initial Harrier Strike planes and the precision airstrike planes, Stingers/AT4s/Javelins will not lock onto the plane. Also while the bomber itself is unaffected by an EMP, some bombs will be dropped during an EMP. *The sounds made during the shell shock caused by an enemy Stealth Bomber are identical to those heard after dying in singleplayer in all of the previous Call of Duty games. *The Stealth Bomber is very effective on games like Search and Destroy and Demolition because all their players are mainly in the same position. *In Free for All, the B-2 is announced to players of the same faction, on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the "stealth" bomber to most players. In other game modes, it is only announced to team mates. *If an EMP is called in, while at the same time a stealth bomber is, the stealth bomber will stop dropping bombs. However, it remains intact as it continues to fly across the map. *There is a glitch that causes a player to call in two Stealth Bombers for the same killstreak. *Watching a killcam with a B-2 the player will notice that the top of the plane is not fully detailed. All that is visible are grey lines. *The laptop the player takes out to use the Stealth Bombers is a laptop seen in [[Modern Warfare 2]] ''single-player mission "Of Their Own Accord" if you observe carefully. *Even though it is quick to kill people after calling it in, it leaves beyond the mountains and scenery so you cannot see it disappear. The only occasion where you see the Stealth Bomber disappear is over the sea part in Sub Base. *It is possible for one team to call in two at the same time, and as a result the planes can fly through each other. However they won't blow up, further strengthening the fact they can't be shot down. *The Stealth Bomber always carpet bombs the area chosen from the same altitude on every map. *Unlike the other airstrikes, the Stealth Bomber, though you select a specific area for it to bomb, will drop bombs and create a thin line of explosions all the way across the map in the direction chosen, making it possible to kill people outside the selected area. *If a Stealth Bomber is called in and it hits a Pave Low the Pave Low will blow up but the Stealth Bomber remains intact. *A killstreak reward similar to the Stealth Bomber called Rolling Thunder appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2